


Married To A Nymphomaniac

by Luffles424, SeyeZee



Series: Joelay Life [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffles424/pseuds/Luffles424, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeyeZee/pseuds/SeyeZee





	Married To A Nymphomaniac

Lindsay shoves a mask and top hat into Ray’s hands and moves behind him, fastening on a cape.

“What the hell is going on? What am I even wearing?” Ray asks, confused.

Lindsay grins, moving back in front of him. “You’re wearing your wedding tux silly!” She takes the hat and mask and puts them on him. She turns him to the mirror. “What, don’t you recognize it?”

“Oh my God. Am I Tuxedo Mask? Please tell me I am.” Ray asks excitedly.

Lindsay nods just as excitedly. “Yes! Yes you are!”

Ray jumps up and down a few times before something occurs to him. “Does… Does that mean Joel’s Sailor Moon?” He asks wide-eyed.

Lindsay shrugs and gives him a mischievous grin. “Guess you’ll have to find out, won’t you?”

Michael walks in and wraps an arm around Lindsays waist kissing her on the cheek. “You’ll be great Ray.”

She grins and turns to adjust Michael’s bowtie. “Oh course he will. He’s Tuxedo Mask.”

“Will I though? What if Joel thinks this is stupid?”

Lindsay laughs. “This was his idea. Why would he thinks it’s stupid?”

“What if he doesn’t like being married to me?”

Lindsay rolls her eyes. “You guys have been together for like ever. He loves being with you. He loves you, you dumby. Don’t ever doubt that.”

“Besides, being married is great. Lindsay and I love being married… Don’t we?”

Lindsay laughs. “It’s certainly an adventure. But I love it. And I love you.” She kissed Michael’s cheek.

Ray smiles “Alright Mr. Best Man, let’s go get me married!” He says waving at Lindsay.

Lindsay waved to them as they left and went in to see how Joel was doing. Joel stood in front of the mirror, fidgeting with his bowtie. He pulled it off when it didn’t look right and glared at it in his hands.

“It looked great! What are you worried about?”

Joel sighs. “What if…” He runs his hands through his hair and tosses the strip of cloth on the chair. “He’s just so young. What if he changes his mind?”

“He’s the one who asked you to marry him. Not the other way around. He’s sure.” Lindsay says amused. “Besides, he’s barely left you alone since you brought him home from the hospital.”

“So? He can still change his mind. Have you seen me? I’m a mess. What if he realizes what he’s in for and doesn’t want it?”

“I think he’s a bit more messed up than you are right now after what happened. Besides, he loves you more than anything. He’s not going to change his mind.”

Joel deflates a little. “Yeah. I just hope he knows what he’s in for.” He smiles. “He gets to deal with a grumpy old man now.”

“He balances you out. So relax, and go marry him! But, put the bowtie back on first.”

Joel chuckles and picks the bowtie back up and ties it. “Good?” He asks, holding his hands out.

“Great!” She says before fixing it. Tugging on his arm slightly.

Joel smiles and follows her out, seeing the others lining up to go down the aisle.

As the Sailor Moon theme song plays, Ray turns around to face the procession. Amazed that Joel had found a church in Texas, Castle Avalon. It was stunning and so cool to be getting married in a castle.

Joel waited until it was his time to go, shoving his hands into his pockets. He started down the aisle, smirking at Ray, trying not to laugh.

Ray didn’t bother trying not to and immediately started giggling upon seeing Joel in his tux. Only momentarily disappointed that it wasn’t a dress. But so happy to be seeing him walking towards him at their wedding.

Joel reached the end of the aisle and took Ray’s hand. “Glad to see you here.” He grinned.

“Are you kidding? I’m ecstatic you didn’t jump out the window when you had the chance!” Ray grins back.

Joel chuckles. “I would never.”

“If you assholes are done, we can start?” Burnie interrupts.

Ray snorts. “Yes please Burnie! Hurry up and marry us!”

Burnie rolls his eyes. “Do you want me to do this right or just skip to the kissing?”

“A combination of both please.”

Burnie rolls his eyes again and looks up to address the crowd. “We’re here today to join these two knuckleheads in marriage. If anyone here objects, speak now or shut the fuck up.” Burnie pauses waiting to see if anyone responds. When no one does he continues. “These two wrote their own vows, so go ahead Ray.”

“So, little warning… This is going to be cheesy so sorry for that.” He says to the crowd before turning to Joel. “Joel, according to you, you have loved me longer. But I promise to love you more fiercely than you could ever hope to try. I promise to badger you for sex and pout when you say no. I promise to help with gardening even when I don’t want to as long as we can work on the workbench later.” He says winking. “I will love bickering with you until we’re old and gray and even after that.You are all I think about, all I dream about, and all I want. I love you.” Ray says tearing up.

Joel chuckled a little. “Wow, just make me look bad why don’t you. And you may think that you will love me more than I could ever love you, but I promise to argue that point till my very last breath. I promise to always be here, by your side and to never ever leave. I promise we will use the shed more often.” He grins. “I couldn’t think of anything better, anything more perfect than spending the rest of my life with you, Ray. I love you so much.”

“Wow, you guys are sappy as shit.” Burnie laughs. “Rings please.”

Michael hands Ray his rings and Lindsay hands Joel his.

Joel takes his and slips it on Ray’s finger. “I’ll love you forever.” He grins.

“I’ll love you for always.” Ray smiles as he slips his on Joel’s.

“And you can kiss each other. Yay.” Burnie laughs.

Joel leans down and plants a soft kiss on Ray’s lips.

Ray laughs and shakes his head, when Joel leans away and pulls him back towards himself. Ramming their lips together and kissing him passionately.

Joel makes a startled noise, hands clinging to Ray’s arms. Burnie clears his throat.

They kiss for another second before pulling away, a few people laughing. “What?” Ray asks.

“Gross.” Burnie makes a face but laughs. “I now pronounce you, uh… husband and husband I guess. Congrats, guys.” He grins.

Ray smiles and gives Joel a quick and tender kiss. Before wrapping his arms around Joel and whispering into his ear. “The second we can, we are going to find a broom closet and go at it like bunnies.”

Joel laughs and tugs Ray down the aisle. “I’m sure that’s your plan. But we have pictures to take first.”

Ray pouts, wishing the pictures could wait.

Joel leans in close. “Don’t you start pouting already.”

“Why not?” Ray asks quietly.

“Because we need to look nice for the pictures. And when I’m done wiping that pout off your face you’ll look anything but. So pictures first.” Joel smirks.

Ray grins. “God, I love you so much it’s insane.”

“I know you do.”

“And?” Ray prompts.

“And what?” Joel grins.

Ray pouts again and looks down and away from Joel.

Joel laughs. “Really? I’m pretty sure that it’s very obvious that I love you too.” He holds up his hand, showing his ring.

Ray grabs Joel’s hand, squeezing it tight. “So I guess we’re married now…” Ray says.

Joel nods. “Yeah, I guess we are. Feel any different?”

“More of the same I guess.”

Joel nods. “Yeah. Pretty much.”

Lindsay comes over, grinning. “Here you guys are. Ready for pictures?”

Ray shoots Joel a look, begging to bail and go fuck instead.

Joel grins and pulls him along towards the photographer. “You’re not getting out of it that easy.”

They take what feels like thousands of pictures holding each other or pushing and laughing. Finally they get away before the reception in the grand hall. “Do we have time for a quickie, or do you just want to make out a bit?” Ray asks Joel sweetly.

“You know it never is ‘just making out a bit’ with you.” Joel laughs.

Ray grins cheekily. “So quickie in a broom closet?”

“Well I did say i was gonna wipe that pout of your face. And I’m a man of my word.”

Ray pull his hand until he finds a closet, locking it from the inside. “We only have a few minutes before people will come looking for us.” Ray says quickly.

Joel pushes Ray against the wall. “That’s fine.” He whispers in his ear before kissing him forcefully.

Ray responds quickly, pulling down his pants quickly before pulling down Joels.

Joel breaks the kiss, breathing heavily and takes a step back, arching his eyebrow expectantly.

Ray reaches into his inside pocket and hands Joel one of the condoms in it.

Joel chuckles and rolls the condom on. He turns Ray around and presses against his back, grabbing a handful of hair. “Always so prepared and eager, huh?” He whispers.

“Well I was a boy scout. It was our motto!” Ray says grinning ear to ear. “So, you gonna fuck me or what?”

“Oh the things that brings to mind. But they’ll have to wait for another time.” Joel pushes slowly into Ray, giving him only a moment to adjust before he begins moving.

“Jesus!” Ray shouts, surprised by the cock rather than fingers.

“Sorry, don’t really have the time for anything proper.” Joel murmurs, tugging Ray’s collar out of the way and biting him.

Ray moans loudly in pleasure. “Faster!” He begs.

“Faster what?”

“Faster, hubby?”

“Swing and a miss, dear.” Joel grinned, slowing.

“Fuck, jesus. Please! Faster please!”

“That’s better.” Joel said, picking up his pace.

Ray looks around and grabs a mop bucket, coming into it and shouting Joel’s name.

Joel bites his lip to keep from laughing and thrusts hard a few more times before coming. He leans against Ray for a moment before stepping away and pulling the condom off, looking around for what to do with it.

Ray takes a few deep breaths before pulling his pants back up and taking the condom from Joel, putting it in the mop bucket too.

Joel chuckled. “Feel kinda bad for whoever has to clean up.”

Ray shrugs, kissing Joel slowly before pulling away. “We should get back to our wedding.”

Joel nods. “You should fix your hair first.” He grins, kissing Ray’s forehead and leaving the closet.

Ray leaves his hair the way it is and follows Joel out of the closet, unconcerned about his hair. If it bothered Joel, then he could fix it.

Joel grabbed Ray’s hand and laced their fingers together. “I love you.”

Ray squeezes Joels hand. “I love you too.” Ray says grinning.

“So Mr. Heyman, ready for the reception?” Joel grins, stopping at the doors to the reception hall.

Ray grins at hearing his new shared name. “Yep!”

Joel gives him a quick kiss before pushing the doors open.

They are met with a loud applause, Ray looks at Joel.

Joel smiles at him. “What?”

“They’re clapping and it’s weird.”

“How’s it weird? They’re happy for us.”

“Well, I’m happy for us but you don’t see me clapping.”

“Well it’s a bit narcissistic to clap for yourself, don’t you think?” Joel laughs and starts toward their table.

Ray smiles when he sees several vases of red roses, making a mental note to gather those later.

Joel sits down. “So did I do good?” He grins.

“This is better than anything I would have come up with. Thanks babe!”

“Anything for you Ray. And truthfully, Lindsay came up with most of it. I just had the general idea.”

“I love you so much.” Ray says kissing Joel and earning a few awwws from their guests.

Joel chuckles. “I love you too.” Music starts playing and Joel looks up to see Geoff and Gavin holding mics and laughing as they begin to sing ‘Total Eclipse of the Heart’. Very badly at that. Joel grins.

Ray looks to Joel. “Karaoke? Really? Don’t get me wrong, it’s awesome… Just a bit surprising.”

Joel laughs and shrugs. “Well, everyone sings enough around the office. And you guys sing in let’s plays all the time. I figured why not, it could be fun.”

Ray leans over and kisses Joel’s cheek, grinning like a buffoon.

“Glad you like it.” Joel wipes tears from his eyes as the two leave and someone else gets up to sing. “This was one of the best ideas ever.”

Ray frowns when their meal arrived. Corn, mashed potatoes, and fried chicken. “Is this a country bumpkin shotgun wedding?” He asked teasingly.

Joel makes a face. “You’re hilarious. There’s nothing wrong with southern food. Besides, if you want a shotgun wedding I’m sure Geoff or Burnie can go get a shotgun.”

Ray rolls his eyes and eats his potatoes, humming in delight. They were delicious.

Joel laughs. “Yeah that’s what I thought. Picky.”

“Shut up! You’re picky!”

“How am I picky?”

“Fine, your… uhhh. Something.”

Joel grins. “I’m something? So I’m a thing now?”

Ray shoves Joel. “You know that’s not what I meant.”

Joel laughs and ruffles Ray’s hair. “I know it’s not. But it’s fun teasing you.”

“So do we have one of those rules where when they clink their glass we kiss?” Ray asks hopefully.

Joel smiles and nods. “I suppose we can.”

“Go tell people to clink all the glasses!” Ray says excitedly.

“You’re not suppose to tell people to do that. They just do it on their own.”

‘“But no one is!” Ray whines.

Joel laughs. “If you want to kiss me then just kiss me. Nothing has ever really stopped you before.”

“Fair enough!” Ray says before wrapping his arms around Joel and kissing, pushing the older mans lips open with his tongue.

Joel chuckles into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Ray.

Ray tangles his hands up in Joel’s hair wanting more.

Joel pulls away a little, resting his forehead on Ray’s. “I said a kiss, not putting on a show for everyone.”

“I don’t think they mind too much. They have their fried chicken to pay attention to.” Ray says smirking at Joel.

Joel smirks back. “Pretty sure they’ll care if we start fucking in front of them though.”

Ray pouts. “How much longer til the honeymoon?”

“We just had sex. You really can’t make it through dinner?”

“Doubt it. We just got married. I want you like crazy!” Ray says grinning widely and wiggles his eyebrows.

Joel rolls his eyes and sits back. “You’re gonna burn me out, you know that?”

“It’s my goal in life.”

“Burn me out then you don’t get anymore.” Joel winks.

“You still didn’t answer my question.”

“What question?”

“How much longer until the honeymoon?”

Joel laughs. “We’re driving to Houston tonight. The plane doesn’t leave till morning.”

“Well we have a hotel there right? ‘Cause I’ve got a surprise for you!” Ray says grinning wickedly.

Joel raises an eyebrow. “Oh do you now?”

Ray nods suggestively.

“Well I can’t wait to see what you’ve got in store.”

“Joel!” Ray whines. “Can you just answer my fucking question?”

“I did. We’re driving to Dallas later. Whenever this is over.” Joel gestures around.

“How long do weddings generally last?” Ray asks. “There isn’t cake is there?” He wonders, wrinkling his nose.

Joel laughs. “Do you really think I’d be that cruel?”

Ray shrugs. “So what’s for dessert?”

“You’ll see when it gets shoved in your face.” Joel grins.

Ray rolls his eyes and finishes his food. Secretly glad that Joel didn’t try to come up with something fancy that he would have ended up hating.

Jeol finishes his food as well and after a while Lindsay comes over to them. “Come on you two, time for dessert.” She grins, grabbing them and pulling them along behind her.

“Dessert isn’t in here?” Ray asks confused.

“Of course it is. You guys just get to be the center of attention. Besides, the mess will be easier to clean it you’re over here than sitting down.”

Ray looks questioningly to Joel.

Joel grins. “Close your eyes.”

Ray does as he’s asked and closes his eyes tight. “There better not be any cake.” He mutters.

Joel laughs as Lindsay hands him a pie. “I promise Ray. It’s not cake.” Joel bites his lip to keep from laughing more and shoves the pie in Ray’s face.

Ray feels a wet thing hit his face and he opens his eyes, wiping some whipped cream away before he could see anything. “At least it wasn’t cake. Do I get one to hit Joel with?” Ray asks hopefully.

Joel doubles over with laughter and Lindsay holds out a second pie to Ray, winking.

Ray looks down at the pie grinning, and waits for Joel to stand up straight before smooshing the pie into his face. Giving it a bit of a twist to make sure Joel got as much of his face covered as possible. He then leans forward and kisses Joel, a wet sticky mess.

Everyone joins in laughing while Joel wipes at his face. “Told you it wasn’t cake. I’m not that mean.” He grins.

“Shall we go clean this stuff off in the bathroom before eating it?” Ray asks, hoping Joel will hear his other question in there.

Joel rolls his eyes. “Yes. Let’s go get cleaned up.”

Ray grins and grabs his hand. When they are a safe distance from everyone he whispers. “You do know I want another quickie, right?”

Joel chuckles. “I knew exactly what you wanted. You are absolutely insatiable, love.”

“Part of my charm, you know you love me for it.” Ray says locking the door and starting to undress as soon as they reach the bathroom.

“How’s it a quickie if you get completely undressed? That’s going to take you forever to put back on.” Joel says, amused.

Ray rebuttons his jacket and leaves his pants on the ground, looking expectantly at Joel.

Joel grins. “What?”

“Take your pants off! Or did you want us to wash our faces first?” Ray asks.

“I think I’ll wash my face. Not a fan of sticky white messes on my face.” Joel winks, turning to the sink.

Ray drags himself over to the sink and quickly washes his face off, waiting for Joel to finish.

Joel chuckles, drying his face. “You are so impatient. How are you gonna survive the drive or flight?”

“Well, my aim is for us to join the mile high club. So I think I’ll be okay!” Ray says pulling Joel towards him and getting on his knees, pulling down Joel’s pants and grinning up at him.

“Is that what you think, huh?” Joel smirks, watching Ray.

Ray takes hold of Joel’s cock, pumping it a few times before taking it into his mouth.

Joel groans and tangles his hands in Ray’s hair.

Ray stops when Joel is fully erect and stands up, taking out another condom and handing it to Joel.

“So quick like earlier? Or do you wanna take our time some?”

“Well they have dessert to occupy themselves with, so we have a little more time.”

“And not they don’t know what we’re doing anyway.” Joel sucked on his fingers and pushed Ray back against the sink. He pulled him into a kiss and slid one finger slowly in.

Ray moans into the kiss, begging for more.

Joel deepens the kiss, adding a second finger and soon after a third.

Ray grinds against Joel, his hard dick rubbing against Joel’s.

“Use your words, Ray.” Joel grins, whispering in his ear.

“Please fuck me Joel.”

“Anything for you darling.” Joel pulls his fingers out and turns Ray around. He lined himself up with Ray and pushes in.

Ray groans and looks up, seeing Joel in the mirror he’s facing, loving the expression on his face.

Joel grins and leans close to Ray’s ear. “Like this?”

“Oh God yes!” Ray moans.

Joel chuckles, breathily in his ear and starts to move faster.

Ray tries to hold on but he orgasms, trying to be quiet and not alert anyone to the fucking going on.

Joel groans speeding up before he comes, biting Ray’s neck to keep quiet.

“Ow. What is with you and the biting?” Ray asks.

“Don’t like love bites?” Joel grins, pulling out.

“Don’t get me wrong, I love the biting… but ow.”

“I didn’t bite that hard.”

“The marks on my neck beg to differ.” Ray argues.

“I could just suck on your neck and leave a mark. Biting’s got nothing to do with it.”

“Do whatever you want with me Joel.”

Joel rolls his eyes. “Maybe another time. We should be getting back.” He fixes his pants and waits for Ray.

Ray does a little dance as he puts his pants back on, trying to get Joel to laugh.

Joel bites back a laugh. “What on Earth are you doing?”

“Dancing for you before our first dance.”

Joel grins. “Is that what that was?”

“Oi! Don’t diss my moves.”

Joel laughs and holds his hands up. “I wasn’t dissing anything.”

Ray grabs Joel’s hand and leads him back into the hall for dessert.

Joel lets Ray lead him back to the hall and to the table Lindsay’s at handing out desserts. She gives him a knowing smile and hands them both desserts.  
Ray eats his slowly, watching Joel interact with everyone and thank them for coming. Ray just nodding along.

Joel leans in close. “You could be a little more social you know.”

“You’re the social one, I’m the quiet horny one.” Ray says winking.

Joel laughs. “They’re your friends too. You’re plenty social at the office. Be social now.”

Ray whines and saunters off, leaving his husband to find Michael.

“Hey, Ray.” Michael grins widely at Ray, clapping him on the shoulder. “Congrats by the way.”

“Thanks man. Can I ask you something?”

“Sure man. What’s up?”

“Did you and Lindsay bang a lot at your wedding?”

Michael rubs the back of his neck. “That’s uh… Why do you wanna know?”

“Just cause… Y’know” He says shrugging.

Michael eyes him. “You and Joel went to bang didn’t ya?”

Ray nods and smirks. “Twice.”

“Twice?” Michael shakes his head. “Damn dude. Couldn’t keep it in your pants?” He laughs.

“Nope, never can.” He says laughing.

Michael nods. “Well, that’s cool. Try not to kill Joel though. He’s ancient.”

“Nah, he’s just not as young as us. But he is as spry.”

“Not really something I needed to know. But good for you.”

“Sorry man.”

Michael shrugs. “It’s all good. Glad you found someone who puts up with your crazy needs.” He laughs.

“No kidding eh?”

Michael stands quietly for a moment. “Seriously, twice already?”

“Yeah, have we beaten you guys yet?”

Michael laughs. “Lindsay would probably kill me if I said anything, so ya know.”

“Oh come on, what’s your number?”

“Really, Ray?”

“Really Michael.”

Michael mumbles an answer, looking at the ground.

“What was that?”

Michael sighs. “I said 3.”

“Damnit! Okay, I gotta go. Talk to you later!” Ray says grabbing Joel’s arm and leading him away again.

“Ray! What the hell?!” Joel asks, startled by being pulled away from the conversation he had been in.

“Michael said he and Lindsay fucked 3 times at their wedding! We have to do it twice more to beat them, so come on!” He said quietly so only Joel could hear.

Joel tries to tug his hand away. “Ray! It’s not a competition!”

Ray looks up and pouts. “Joel, we are obligated to have more sex than them. Please can we go fuck somewhere?”

“How are we obligated to have more? Are they gonna know if we have more sex than them?”

“Maybe, but I’ll know for sure.”

Joel chuckles and shakes his head. “Is it really that important to you?”

“You know I like to win.” Ray says smiling.

“But no one even knows their competing.”

“Fine, don’t fuck me then.” Ray says starting to walk away.

Joel sighs and grabs his wrist. “Fine, if it really means that much to you. Let’s go.”

Ray smiles at Joel and they find an office to get naked in.

—

Joel sat on the ground, panting. “There, you happy now?”

Ray pants. “Holy crap. That was amazing. Both times, were amazing.”

Joel nods, running his hands through his hair. “Well, I’m sure everyone know’s we’ve been fucking at our wedding now. We’ve been gone a long time.”

“Meh, at least they’re all good and wasted now.”

“Yeah and they’re wasted and know what we’ve been up to. Which means teasing.”

“So? We just got married. If we don’t get a little teasing from people I’d be a little concerned.”

Joel chuckles and stands, starting to get dressed. “Yeah, I suppose. We’ll get more now though because of your needs.”

Ray puts his clothes back on. “Point being?”

Joel shrugs. “None really. Just pointing out you being pouty and demanding.”

“You love me being pouty and demanding. It turns you on.”

“Nah. I like you begging more.” Joel smirks.

“You just love everything about me.”

“Wouldn’t have married you otherwise.”

“Woah. We’re married. We’ve had married people sex 4 times today.” Ray says amused.

Joel rolls his eyes. “Yeah. Though I’m sure the married people sex could’ve easily waited till we were at the hotel later.”

“We can have normal horizontal married people sex later.”

“Because that’s what I meant.”

“Well then maybe we can beat our record today.”

“Because that’s what I wanna do. You’re going to kill me.” Joel laughs.

Ray smiles at Joel. “Not on purpose.”

“You keep up like this then I might have to start thinking it is on purpose.”

“Are you saying you aren’t enjoying all this sex?”

Joel snorts. “That’s not what I said.”

“Because if I die from all this sex, then I would consider that a fantastic accomplishment.” Ray says smirking at his husband.

Joel rolls his eyes. “Not really an accomplishment you want to aim for.”

“If I die young, it better be from sex.” Ray says before he thinks about it. Hoping it doesn’t bring back thoughts of him almost dying for Joel.

Joel’s face fell for a moment before he flashed a quick smile. “I’d say the same, but I’m not exactly young anymore.” He laughs and takes Ray’s hand. “Come on, we should get going before they come looking.”

Ray rolls his eyes and allows Joel to bring him back to their reception.

“Are you at least gonna be social now? Or are you still gonna pout around?”

“I will go be social.” Ray says, going off to find Michael again.

Joel watches him go for a moment before going to find Jack.

Jack looks up and sees Joel standing in front of him. “Hey man, congrats on the wedding! You two look really happy.”

Joel nods. “Thanks. And sorry about getting pulled away earlier. Ray needed to talk to me.”

“Talk? Really? That’s the story you’re going with?” Jack asks with raised eyebrows.

Joel rubs the back of his neck, cheeks turning pink. “That obvious?”

“You guys keep ducking out and whispering, and the last time you were gone for about 40 minutes. So yeah, I’d say it was fairly obvious.” Jack says taking another swig of his beer. “Thanks for the open bar though.”

“It’s all Ray’s fault.” Joel mutters. “And might as well have an open bar, right? I work with a bunch of drunks.” He laughs.

“How is sneaking off to have sex Ray’s fault? You could say no.” Jack laughs. “You should have heard Gavin’s rendition of “I Will Always Love You” cause it was hysterical.

“I can’t say no to him when he starts with the damn pouting. And please tell me someone was recording?”

“I’m sure someone was. What, you can’t say no when Ray pouts? You must really love him.” Jack says shaking his head and smiling.

Joel chuckles. “Would we really be here if I didn’t?”

“True, just try not to let him take advantage of you. You’re allowed to say no sometimes. How are you doing post-accident though?” Jack asks, concerned.

Joel watches Ray for a long moment. “Better. He’s doing better so I’m doing better.” He pauses. “The nightmares come less now.”

“His, or yours Joel?”

“Both I suppose. Ray doesn’t really remember much of it though, so he doesn’t get them a lot. But…” Joel takes a deep breath and shakes his head. “Those images will be burned into my mind forever.”

“Does he still feel guilty about Cray?”

“He doesn’t talk about him. Not since asking about him when he woke up. But I know he does.”

“Are you going to talk to him about it?”

“I’ve tried before, but he doesn’t want to talk about that. He said something about putting this behind us.”

“Geoff said you brought home a cat. How’s he or she doing?”

Joel laughs. “She’s doing good. Ray’s even taken a liking to her. Though he wasn’t too happy about coming home to it with no warning.”

“At least you had some company while Ray was still recovery.”

“Only when Geoff got pissed and would make me leave.” Joel gives a small smile. “And boy can Geoff get a temper. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so angry.”

“Yeah, well you did spend a lot of time there over the month before they agreed to let him go home. What did you name the cat?”

Joel shrugs. “I wanted to be there for him.” He laughs. “I uh… I named her Tex. Ray wasn’t real pleased with that when he found out.”

Jack laughs. And smiles, waving over Joel’s shoulder as Ray joins them, looking between the two. “What are you guys talking about?” Ray asks.

Joel wraps an arm around Rays waist. “Just about how much you hate Tex’s name.” He grinned goofily.

“I don’t anymore.” Ray says grinning.

“But you did for a while. God, the look on your face when I told you was priceless!”

“Well to be fair, you named her after a character in your show. That’s a bit weird. Anyways, Jack do you mind if I steal my husband away for a minute?”

“Ray.” Joel says, giving him a stern look.

“No more sex till after the wedding, I promise. Your bridesmaids were asking after you for the bouquet toss.”

Joel rolls his eyes. “I’m still not sure how I ended up as the damn bride.”

“Lindsay says it was your decision. I had nothing to do with it. Are you wearing a garter? ‘Cause I’m supposed to throw that.”

“It was not a decision. And really? You have to ask if I’m wearing one? Were you not paying attention earlier?”

“My mind was a bit preoccupied with other parts of you.” Ray says. Jack clears his throat and Ray blushes.

Joel laughs. “I’ll be back, Jack.” He turns and leads Ray to where Lindsay’s standing. “No. I don’t have a garter on. We came up with something better for you.”

Ray smiles and narrows his eyes suspiciously.

“What? You’ll like it.”

“You sure about that?” Ray asks slowly.

Joel nods. “Positive!”

“Okay, do you want to throw your flowers then?”

“Well I’ll get yelled at if I don’t. So yeah, suppose so.” Joel sighs, taking the flowers from Lindsay and tossing them behind him.

Caiti catches them and looks over at Jack, grinning. “So what am I throwing?” Ray asks.

Joel chuckles and pulls a chair over, motioning for Ray to stand on it.

Ray looks warily at the chair, and steps up on the chair.

Joel laughs. “Come on. You’re Tuxedo Mask and you don’t know what you’re suppose to throw?”

Ray grins. “I get to throw a rose?”

Joel nods and holds up a rose for Ray. “I told you that you’d like it.”

Ray closes his eyes and throws the rose into the crowd.

Caleb catches it easily, looking a little surprised before laughing.

Ray looks over at Joel. “So, does that mean we’re done now?” He asks under his breath, wrapping an arm around Joel’s waist.

“Really, Ray? Already?”

“What do you expect?” Ray says smirking.

Joel rolls his eyes. “It was literally like 30 minutes ago. I don’t… Just how?”

“Fine, I’ll shut up about it and leave you alone then.” Ray says walking away pouting.

Joel catches him and wraps his arms around Ray’s waist. “Stop with the pouting. This is suppose to be a happy day. Besides, I saw you bragging to Michael. Trouble maker.”

“Well he had to know we beat him.” Ray says leaning back into Joel’s arms, resting his head against Joel’s firm chest.

Joel kisses the top of Ray’s head. “Did he now? I bet he was thrilled about that.”

“More amused than anything.”

Joel laughs. “You’re terrible.”

“Again, you love that about me.” 

Joel sighs and squeezes him lightly. “I know. I love everything about you.”

“And I love everything about you. It helps that you’re sexy as hell.” Ray says licking his lips lightly.

“Gee thanks Ray.”

“You’re welcome.

Lindsay comes over, smiling. “Come on love birds. Time for a dance that doesn’t involve you being horizontal.”

Ray laughs and shuffles over to the dance floor with Joel in tow.

Joel puts his hands on Ray’s hips as Lindsay starts playing music from an ipod.

Leather and Lace booms from the speakers and Ray blushes, grinning up at Joel.

Joel chuckles. “What?”

“Our song…”

“Well duh. What’d you think it would be?”

“Well. Y’know… it’s cheesy. I thought you’d pick something more boyish.”

“What’s wrong with cheesy? It’s our wedding. We can be as cheesy as we want. And what do you mean ‘something boyish’?”

“I don’t know, Backstreet Boys? Hanson?’

“So rather than something that means something to us, you want us to look like teenage girls?”

Ray shakes his head and then nuzzles it into Joel’s chest smiling and humming along with the song.

Joel kisses Ray’s head. “I love you, Ray.”

“I love you too Joel.” Rays murmurs.

“So…. Do I get any hints about this surprise you have planned for later?”

“Maybe just one… This song.”

Joel chuckles. “Well, if that’s the case, maybe Lindsay will let us duck out a little early.”

Ray looks up at Joel, kissing him until the song ends.

Joel chuckles. “I can’t believe you are already good to go again.”

“What can I say? I’m young and spry!”

“Well I’m not. Go easy on an old man would ya?” Joel laughs.

“Never.”

Joel smiles. “That’s rude.”

“So can we go now?” Ray asks, smiling back.

“Go ask Lindsay if it’s okay.”

Ray shifts his weight between his feet. “I’m scared, you go ask her.”

“Why are you scared? It’s just Lindsay.”

“Lindsay is plenty scary.”

Joel laughs. “If you want to leave, then you go talk to her.”

Ray shakes his head vigorously and pouts.

“Oh no! No no no. Don’t you pout. You are an adult. If you want to leave, go ask.”

Ray pouts even more, bringing out the sad eyes.

Joel shakes his head and looks away. “Don’t you start.”

“Please Joel,” Ray whines. “for me?”

Joel shakes his head again. “No.”

“Joel.” Ray starts tearing up, really not wanting to be the one to talk to Lindsay.

“Ray. You can do this yourself. You are a big boy.”

Ray shakes his head and walks away, going in the opposite direction of Lindsay.

Joel lets out a frustrated groan and follows him. “Ray, where are you going?”

Ray doesn’t bother answering and tries to hide from Joel, ducking into the closet from earlier and leaning against the door so that he couldn’t get in.

Joel leans against the doorframe. “Ray, you’re being ridiculous. Lindsay’s not going to bite your head off or anything. You act like this is the end of the world.”

Ray says nothing.

“Ray, talk to me damn it.”

Ray busies himself ripping apart a sponge, still not saying anything.

“I’m not leaving till you talk to me. We can sit here all night.”

Ray scoffs, challenge accepted he thought to himself.

“Fine then. Guess we’re not leaving tonight.” Joel slides down so he’s sitting next to the door.

“Guess not.” Ray says, clamping a hand over his mouth.

“At least you fucking said something.” Joel mutters.

“I wish Cray were here.” Ray said quietly.

Joel leans his head against the wall. “I know…”

“I miss him.”

“I miss him too, Ray.”

“It’s all my fault he’s gone.” Ray says tearing up.

Joel swallows thickly, wishing this conversation would’ve happened some other time. “No it’s not Ray.”

“Yes it was. I was driving. He kept trying to get my attention to see the semi. He said my name Joel.” Rays says, full on sobbing now.

Joel puts a hand over his mouth to keep himself quiet. He hadn’t known that last part. He takes a few deep breaths before speaking. “Ray. It wasn’t your fault. There’s no way you could’ve predicted what was going to happen. And even if you had looked when he tried for your attention, then what? Do you think it would’ve turned out any different? There were cars all around. You wouldn’t have been able to stop.” He stops for a moment to calm himself before continuing quietly. “If it’s anyone’s fault, then it’s mine. You were a new driver. And I sent you out by yourself.”

Ray moves away from the door letting Joel in to sit with him, resting his head on his shoulder. “I had to get practice somehow, it wasn’t your fault. I was stupid and oblivious to my surroundings. Sometimes I feel so guilty that I wish I had died.”

Joel clenches his fists tightly. “Don’t you ever, ever say or think that again.” He stares hard at Ray. “Got it?”

Ray nods. “Sorry, I just thought he’d be here when we got married. Following us around, spilling things, and now he’s not anywhere. He’s just gone.”

Joel runs a hand through his hair and leaves it there. “Sometimes, shit just happens. And you can’t control it. No matter how much you think you could’ve changed it, you just can’t. Cray may not be here anymore, but he’ll never be completely gone. He was… He was family. And as long as you have your memories, he’ll always be here with us.”

“We’re in charge of remembering him. Got it.” Ray says forcing a smile. “Did you think I was going to die when I was in the coma?”

Joel blinks away a few tears and nods.

“I’m sorry for scaring you. I’m also sorry for picking the worst possible time to talk about this.”

“Don’t be sorry. You woke up. That’s all that matters. And I’m just glad you finally talked about it rather than keeping it bottled up.”

“Sorry for ruining our wedding. Would you want to go back out and have one more dance before we bail?”

Joel pulls Ray into a tight hug. “You could never ruin our wedding. And we don’t have to if you don’t want too. I can go tell Lindsay that we’re leaving if you want.”

“I think maybe one more dance first.”

Joel nods and stands. “Alright. One more dance.”

They go back to the hall, Ray wiping the tears out of his eyes. Ray going over to Lindsays iPod and playing ‘Let It Be’ before taking Joel’s hand in one of his and wrapping the other arm around his waist, swaying to the music.

Joel holds Ray tightly to him, resting their foreheads together. “Please don’t blame yourself anymore.” He says softly.

“I won’t if you won’t.”

Joel gives him a small smile. “Alright.”

“I love you Joel.”

“I love you too, Ray. Always have. Always will.”

The song ends and Ray grins shyly up at Joel. “Ready to go?”

Joel nods and kisses his forehead. “I’ll go tell Lindsay.”

Ray grins, glad he didn’t have to.


End file.
